


A Piece That Fits

by rosesarecrimson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesarecrimson/pseuds/rosesarecrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of two third wheels, or, how John came to find Jane and Karkat discussing the psychological implications of Pretty Woman at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece That Fits

Jane took a long drag of the tequila Rose had made. She was starting to see the appeal of alcoholism. Hey, she thought as she watched Roxy dancing in midair with her grandfather/grandson/ectobiological son/god knows what else, maybe now that she’s clean, I could take over the position of token addict. Jane stopped and shook her head rapidly to try and get rid of that thought. She shouldn’t be thinking that way. She should be happy.

And she was happy. She was alive, and free of her great-grandmother’s control at last. She was with her dad again, and had all of her friends with her. Fefeta - erm, Feferi and Nepeta - were happily running about the room, Feferi chatting gleefully with Erisol - Sollux and Eridan! Sollux and Eridan! - and Nepeta joyfully bossing Arquius (not Hal and Equius) around. He didn’t seem to mind obeying her one bit, even as he griped. Vriska was gleefully detailing her adventures while Rose and Kanaya hung on every word. Jade mixed up punch while Bec joyfully bounded through the party-goers. Gamzee absentmindedly clapped to the music from the prison cell he was sharing with the Condesce (who didn’t seem too happy about the arrangement, but had begrudgingly admitted that it was better than working for Caliborn had been).

Everybody was good. Except her.

“BITES, HUH?”

Jane looked over to the troll - Karkat? - who had slumped over next to her without her noticing.

“Pardon?” He gestured to the dance party that took up much of the small field they had set up for their “hooray we’re all ok let’s let off some steam and just celebrate for a while” party.

“EVERYBODY YOU CARE ABOUT HAVING SOMEBODY ELSE THAT THEY WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH MORE.” He gestured to Jade, who was chatting it up with Davesprite - or was it Dave? He gave a small, ornery sigh.

“Yeah,” she answered, watching Jake attempting to flirt with Vriska while John and Tavros gave him pointed glares from other parts of the field. “Stupid, though… I mean, I can see him whenever now.”

“YUP.” Karkat grumbled. “I MEAN, SHE’S RIGHT THERE AND ALL, AND SHE’S HAPPY.”

“Very happy,” Jane whispered as she watched Jake try to ask Dirk a question while the latter was being barraged by a sugared-up Nepeta. “Which he deserves, I guess…”

“WELL YEAH, HAVING TO PUT UP WITH MY BULLSHIT?” Karkat let out a laugh. “HELL, TEREZI SHOULD HAVE BEEN MADE EMPRESS FOR THAT.”

“She’s the blind one, right?” Jane asked trying to pick Terezi out from the crowd and finally spotting her chewing her corsage.

“YEAH, SHE’S THE ONE WHO’LL BE VOMITING CHERRY FLOWER PETALS IF SHE KEEPS THAT UP.”

“Heh… bet that won’t be pleasant.”

“FOR ANYBODY.”

“Especially the one who has to clean it up.”

“PROBABLY ME.”

“Out of concern, or having nothing better to do?”

“BOTH.”

“Third wheel-dom, ladies and gents. When you have absolutely nothing better to do than clean up your friend’s vomit and watch movies alone!”

“WHAT KIND OF MOVIES?” Karkat asked, suddenly fully attent.

“Umm, comedies mostly. Some old-timey stuff, whatever Roxy zaps from Jake’s massive collection…”

Karkat looked to the party, then back at her. “I HAVE THE ENTIRE WORKS OF TROLL WILL SMITH AND HUMAN DANE COOK. HOW QUICKLY CAN YOU MAKE A COUCH FORT?”

“Quickly enough. My place, twenty minutes?”

Karkat is off to the camp with the speed of a racecar.


End file.
